


Immovable

by holloway88



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, inappropriate uses of dunamancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: “Alright.” Caleb took the bait and pulled the chair in front of the bed, turning his back to Essek before he hauled himself up. He played it off, but it took a lot of effort to get up there. Once he was up he let his legs dangle off of either side of the table and pressed his hands flat against the wood. “Seems pretty sturdy to me.”Essek shrugged, “I suppose.”“Well, if you want to see if it’s really strong maybe you should come up here yourself.”-Caleb tests out the durability of his new spell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading as always!! I'm in shadowgast hell, and that part on talks? *chefs kiss*. But seriously, I started writing a bunch of shadowgast prompts and I'm glad to have finished this one!!

Caleb knew he was pretty. He didn’t necessarily agree with it, but he still couldn't deny it. Ever since he was a boy people always told him how handsome he was and would grow up to be, and after cleaning up his act in Rosohna he was finally starting to think that maybe there was some truth to their words. One thing Caleb was always aware of was people looking at him. He wasn’t sure when the hyperawareness started, but it was ever present. 

So when Shadowhand Essek Thelyss started looking at Caleb longer than he looked at anyone else in the Nein, Caleb noticed. He felt Essek’s gaze burning into his skin like shards of residuum the last time they sat in his bedroom at the Xhorhouse, only inches of air separating him from the other wizard. It’s not that he wanted to  _ use _ Essek, but there was no harm if Caleb tried a little harder to to give Essek something nice to look at, right? After all, he was sharing the secrets of dunamancy with him, it was the least Caleb could do. 

So the next time Caleb invited Essek over he made sure to get a little dolled up, as Jester would put it. He knocked his knuckles against the wooden grain of Jester’s door and listened as she clambered over to open it up. “Oh hi, Caleb.” she grinned and let him in. “I thought you were going out today?” 

“Oh, no, I am staying in.” he said and followed, “I was wondering if I could use your hair brush?”

“Of course you can!” she marched over to her small dresser and pulled a wooden brush out of a small box on top, “Ooh, do you want me to brush your hair?” she offered. 

“I am kind of in a rush…”

“Oh don’t worry, I will be super super fast.” she pressed and Caleb relented. Jester smiled and led him to sit on the bed, where she kneeled behind him and fluffed out his hair with her hands. “Man, Caleb, did you just bathe? Your hair is so soft and like, not covered in blood or anything.” she started pulling the bristles through his copper locks. 

“I did take a bath today.”

“Why are you getting all gussied up?” she asked, separating sections of his hair. 

“No reason. I just wanted to brush my hair.” Caleb lied, a little too quickly. 

“Caleb,” Jester dragged out his name, twisting his hair, “are you getting all pretty because you have a massive crush on me? You can tell me, don’t worry.” Caleb smiled and his face turned bright red. “Oh I knew it Caleb.” she continued, “Well, my heart belongs to Oskar still, so I’m sorry.”

“It is quite alright my little blue friend.” Caleb said softly. “Are you almost finished?” 

“Yes, I am!” she tucked something into his hair and walked to look at him from the front. “Ooh, Caleb you look so handsome!” she squeaked and grabbed for her handaxe, showing him his own reflection. She had braided his hair into a half-up ponytail, and tucked a little daisy behind his ears. 

“Thank you, Jester.” Caleb said appreciatively, and he meant it. 

“Anytime, Caleb. Maybe next time when you aren’t busy I can teach you how to braid my hair!” she said.

Caleb nodded, “I would like that.” 

As he was getting ready to head back to his room, Beau peeked her head in from the hallway and pointed to Caleb, “Essek is here to see you.” she said, “He’s in your room.” 

Caleb moved quickly as he felt the heat returning to his cheeks, and he watched Jester’s grin turn mischievous. She didn’t say anything, but Caleb was certain she would have if he had stayed in her room any longer. He all but bolted through the hallway until he reached the safety of his bedroom. 

Essek was fiddling with one of the porcelain cat statues that adorn Caleb’s bookshelf, he set it down quickly as the door closed behind Caleb. “Oh, sorry.” he retracted his hands underneath his robes, “I was just looking at its design.” 

Caleb shrugged, “I do not mind.” he tucked his hands inside his pockets and awkwardly joined Essek at the shelf. “I bought this one the last time we were in Nicodranis.” he pointed to a short-haired grey cat with a little blue floral pattern on it. “Jester bought this one for me when we were in Assarius.” he pointed to a fluffy black cat with purple shapes on it. 

“They’re very nice.” Essek said and looked up from the cats. Caleb felt Essek’s eyes scan his face and linger on his hair, undoubtedly following the braids and flowers. “So, have you been practicing what I taught you?” he asked and moved to take off his mantle, placing it gently on the floor. 

“Yes, though I did not get a chance yet to try Resonant Echo, because we were too far outside of Rosohna.” he admitted and Essek lost his robes as well, hanging them over Caleb’s desk chair.

“Alright, show me what you’ve practiced.” he sat down on Caleb’s bed, palms pressed flat against the mattress behind him as he looked up at Caleb. 

Caleb stared blankly for a moment before he nodded and scanned his room for something to levitate. He settled on a large tome and lifted it up into the air before closing his hand into a fist and locking it in place. He felt Essek watching his hands as he cast, watching his fingers as he traced the arcane sigils into the air. 

“Like that?” he asked, turning his head just so, so his hair would bounce as it fell from his shoulder. He pouted his lower lip out just a bit, and he was sure Essek caught it. He stood from the bed, back straight and arms neatly folded together, and walked over to Caleb’s side. 

Essek’s fingers ghosted over Caleb’s arms until he settled on gently grasping his wrists, “You want to keep your forms a little less organic, and more rectilinear.” he explained, “Cast it again on something else, and I’ll show you.” he instructed and Caleb did as he was told. 

Caleb dropped the spell and the book hit the ground with a loud bang, and as he recast it on his backpack, Essek’s fingers guided his own and he cast the spell in a more organized way, instead of letting the magic flow out of him in curves and spirals it seemed to go precisely where it needed to go. The bag floated up into the air, stopping just below the ceiling, and then froze. 

“That was much better.” Essek removed his hands, ghosting over Caleb’s skin as he pulled back. “Dunamancy is all about keeping things in order, so that you may change and rewrite it.” he explained and moved back towards the bed.

“I see.” Caleb considered for a moment, he brushed some hair behind his ear and rested his cheek in his palm, “Any suggestions on what I should try it on next?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Essek’s lips, “I have a couple of things in mind, but it depends on what you want to do with the magic.” he leaned back, and casual Essek was still something new for Caleb. “Why don’t you make the table levitate? Not too far off of the ground, though.” he suggested. 

Caleb complied and lifted the table about two feet off of the ground before locking it in place. “Was my form better this time?”

Essek nodded, “Much, your movements were precise and clean,” he thought for a moment, “you should test out your spell to see if it’s strong enough. Why don’t you climb on the table?” he met Caleb’s eyes with his own, a slight hint of purple blush to his cheeks. 

“Alright.” Caleb took the bait and pulled the chair in front of the bed, turning his back to Essek before he hauled himself up. He played it off, but it took a lot of effort to get up there. Once he was up he let his legs dangle off of either side of the table and pressed his hands flat against the wood. “Seems pretty sturdy to me.”

Essek shrugged, “I suppose.” 

“Well, if you want to see if it’s really strong maybe you should come up here yourself.” Caleb challenged. He did weigh as much as a wet stack of paper, adding another person was absolutely logical. 

The corners of Essek’s mouth turned up in a grin as he rose from the bed, gracefully stepping up on the chair. He lifted himself up onto the table and slid closer towards Caleb in the center, letting their knees knock as he settled. “Well, it was a successful application of the spell.” he said, leaning in a little closer. 

Caleb didn’t pull back, “Do you know how much force this spell can withstand?” he asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. He liked that Essek seemed caught off guard, he liked the flush of purple on his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and he liked that for once Essek seemed at a loss for words. Caleb leaned his head forward just a few more inches, stopping just a breath away from Essek’s face, “Because I think I would like to find out.” 

Essek studied him for a moment, eyes raking up and down his face, lingering on his pale blue eyes and his plush lips before moving in and kissing him. It was a little harder and less delicate than Caleb had imagined, but it was welcomed nonetheless. Admittedly it had been a while, but Caleb tried his best to keep up without crossing any boundaries. 

He hesitantly brushed his knuckles over the tops of Essek’s knees before Essek grabbed both of his wrists and pulled his hands onto his waist. Essek scooted closer to Caleb and wrapped his arms around his neck. Caleb slid his hands up and down Essek’s sides, dipping in slightly with his waist. Essek’s tongue slid into Caleb’s mouth while one of his hands tugged slightly at Caleb’s hair, and Caleb felt heat start to coil in his stomach. 

Essek started to push against Caleb until they were pressed together at the chest, Caleb gripping Essek’s waist like fate depended on it. Essek pulled back, smiling, “You are very interesting, Widogast.” he mumbled, “What would you like to do now?” his hands were already trailing down Caleb’s sides. 

“I would like to do a great many deal of things,” Caleb rambled as he tried to decide what to say, “but I want to know what you want,  _ Essek _ .” 

Essek bit back another grin before nodding, “Well, you said you wanted to know how much force the spell can withstand.” he licked his lips, “Why don’t you show me how hard you can fuck me on this table,  _ Caleb _ ?” he asked so easily, like it was an everyday conversation. 

It was Caleb’s turn to go red in the face, and he did. “I, um, uh, yes.” he blinked, “Yes, I can do that, uh,” 

“Calm down,” Essek put a hand flat against his chest, “you were doing great.” he kissed him again and Caleb relaxed into it. Carefully, Essek maneuvered his way underneath Caleb without falling off of the table, and guided Caleb’s shaking hands to the buckle of his trousers. 

Caleb fumbled with it but eventually pulled them down, Essek gasped at the cold against his skin. His hands trailed the sides of Essek’s thighs, not sure what he was allowed to do, so he moved back in for another kiss which Essek accepted readily. 

“Come on, Caleb, can’t you tell how much I want you?” he grabbed Caleb by the hips and started working on getting his fly open. “You don’t want your spell to end, do you?” he challenged and Caleb started moving quicker. 

“I have oil, under the pillow.” Caleb rushed in between hot kisses against Essek’s throat. “Could you, I don’t know, mage hand it?” he moved down Essek’s chest, leaving trails of hot spit in his wake as he licked stripes over his grey-purple skin. 

Essek didn’t waste any time, just muttered the incantation and quickly retrieved the bottle. “Under the pillow, huh? Were you a little lonely before today,  _ Caleb _ ?” he teased lightheartedly. 

Caleb would never admit it but the way his name rolled off of Essek’s tongue was divine. Instead of answering, he sank down on Essek’s cock in one switch movement. He buried his nose against Essek’s skin while he swallowed around his cock. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Essek sat up a little on his elbows, bucking his hips upwards even though there was nowhere left for him to go. “Caleb, Caleb, holy shit,” he cursed and reached to grab hold of Caleb’s hair.

Caleb pulled off and twisted his tongue around Essek’s cock, taking note of the mild difference in design to his own. Essek was a very pretty man, and his dick was no exception. It was pointier and skinnier than his, and it was flushed the most wonderful shade of purple. He pressed a kiss to the tip before taking him all the way down again. 

Essek opened the vile of mostly gone slick and generously coated his fore and middle fingers before he reached down and pressed one into himself. Feeling Caleb wrapped around his dick with his fingers filling himself up was a lot, and his mind was starting to cloud. Caleb opened his eyes and looked up to Essek with the most beautiful face, tongue splayed out across his dick as he licked another line up the center. 

Essek pushed a second finger inside of himself and gritted his teeth as he stretched himself apart. “Caleb, Caleb, can you do this for me?” he whined and pulled his fingers out of himself. Caleb pulled off of his cock with a lewd popping sound and nodded. 

He slicked his own fingers up while he kept his mouth busy by licking at Essek’s hole. It was kind of an awkward angle, considering the table wasn’t that big, but Caleb managed to navigate it without falling or letting Essek fall. He traced circles around the rim for a while before eventually pushing two fingers in, sinking all the way to the end. Essek sighed languidly and rutted up. 

Caleb worked him open for too long, and Essek was vaguely aware of the possibility of them falling when the spell ended, but he didn’t think about it too much as he was much more focused on Caleb’s fingers filling him. “Do you still want me?” Caleb asked, but kept his fingers moving and twisting inside of him. 

Essek wanted to laugh and ask him why he would ask such a stupid question, but he was too into it to care. He just nodded rapidly, “Yes, yes, fuck,  _ Caleb _ .” he bit back a moan as Caleb withdrew his fingers. Essek watched Caleb cover his own cock with slick, and he admired how round it was. Everything about Caleb, well Humans he supposed, was very round and cute. 

Caleb lined himself up and pushed in slowly, drawing out a slew of curses from Essek. To Essek’s absolute delight Caleb let out a soft sound as he pushed in to the hilt. His knees hurt against the wood of the table, but there was no way he was going to stop. He stayed buried in Essek for a moment, partially to give him a moment to adjust to his size and partially so he wouldn’t finish immediately. It had been an  _ awfully _ long time.

Eventually he pulled back out and started thrusting at a slow and soft rhythm. It took Essek an embarrassing amount of time to remember how to talk again, after being so hyper focused on  _ Caleb _ . “I thought you were going to fuck me hard?” he mustered, not sounding as cocky as he had hoped. “To test the limits of the spell.” he dug his nails into Caleb’s shoulders after a particularly good thrust. 

“Is that what you still want?” Caleb asked. Essek nodded repeatedly and Caleb did what was asked of him and picked up the pace. He slid in and out of Essek’s ass faster and harder, trying to make it to the base every time to fill him up as much as possible. Essek let his mouth fall open and flattened his tongue out, making doe-eyes at Caleb and hoping he would get the hint. 

Blessed be the Luxon he did and drew a hand up to Essek’s mouth, pressing two fingers inside against his tongue. Essek closed his lips around Caleb’s digits and sucked, moving his tongue across his fingers while Caleb thrusted into him, harder and harder and harder until Essek was pretty sure that Caleb couldn’t do much more until he  _ could _ and Essek moaned again. 

“Essek, oh my Gods,  _ Essek _ ,” Caleb started cursing softly under his breath as he moved. “I’m sorry, I’m not gonna, ngh, last much longer.” he said between raspy breaths. 

Essek didn’t answer, just kept letting himself get closer and closer to the edge while he sucked on Caleb’s fingers. Caleb’s breathing got very short and he started to pull out, but before he could Essek grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back in. He felt Caleb’s cock pulse inside of him as he filled him up with cum, and that plus the sweet little sounds Caleb was making was enough to push him over. He shot his spend across Caleb’s chest and his stomach, Caleb’s name hanging off of his lips. They stayed like that for a moment before Caleb pulled out, Essek frowned at the sudden absence. Caleb cast a quick prestidigitation to get rid of the mess.

“Well, I think your spell held up wondrously.” Essek praised as he leaned up. He brushed some of Caleb’s hair behind his ear and pulled him in for another kiss. “But I do think we should get down before it fades.” 

“Right, of course.” Caleb said and quickly got off of the table, making room for Essek. 

“Will you, erm, help me?” he asked awkwardly, “You were very effective in uh, testing the spell.”

“Scheisse, of course.” he steadied Essek as he crawled off of the table and helped him onto his bed. Essek laid back and pulled the blanket over his lower half. 

“Would you be a doll and lay with me for a bit while I remember how to walk again?” Caleb nodded and joined Essek in bed, smiling to himself when the Drow laid his head on his chest and draped an arm across him. 

“I hope I did not overstep at any point today.” Caleb admitted after a long bout of comfortable silence. 

“You did not, not that I would have allowed you to.” Essek quipped with a grin.

“That is true.” Caleb bit the inside of his cheek.

“In fact, Caleb, you did so good that I find myself hoping that we can do this again someday.” he admitted, tracing pentagons on Caleb’s stomach with his index finger. 

“Oh,” Caleb said breathlessly, “I would be, um, very amenable to that. I did not expect…” 

“I guess we’re both full of surprises, hm?” 

“It would seem so.” 

They laid there for a while, comfortable with each others presence, until they eventually drifted to sleep.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spells don't last forever, and unfortunately the Mighty Nein are of the snoopy variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little bonus chapter because I felt like warming up with some humor :) As always thank you for reading, and check me out on instagram @ shakyrogueart I'm doing a critrole themed project for school!

There's nothing worse than being woken up to an abrupt loud crash, Caleb had decided that before he ever met up with the Nein. A loud crash in the middle of a darkened room with another person in your bed when there usually isn't is never a good thing, so Caleb jumped straight up and froze as anxiety washed through him. Essek stirred next to him in bed but did not get up, it seemed he wasn't really bothered by the terrifying noise. He held his breath for a moment, counted to ten, and then exhaled before his nerves felt like they were beginning to ease up, when there was another loud sound coming from outside of his room. 

Of course, this time it was easily identified as footsteps, and lots of them. 

This time the anxiety that flared in Caleb's chest was valid, and he turned to Essek quickly. "Hey, uh, _Thelyss_." he whispered aggressively.

"Oh, I'm _Thelyss_ now?" Essek teased, eyes still closed, "I was Essek earlier." 

"Essek, I think my friends are on their way up-" 

The door to his room slammed open and smacked against the wall, leaving a mark for sure. Jester was standing there, arms spread wide, Beau was behind her gripping her staff and staring. Caleb's face went as red as the glove of blasting and he just stared at the doorway. Nott raced in, sliding underneath Jester's legs like she was in a bad action play. Crossbow loaded she started screaming wildly. 

"Caleb, Caleb, what was that loud noise!" Jester exclaimed before he could react.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Fjord rushed up behind Beau, blade drawn and glowing. "Uhh, Jessie maybe this is a bad time." Beau said as she dropped her staff from a defensive position. "Hi Essek." 

Essek leaned up on his elbows and tilted his head to the side, "Hello, Beauregard, Fjord." he nodded towards Jester and Nott, "The blue and small ones." he gave the smallest flash of a smile. 

"Wait, Essek, why is your shirt undone? Why are you in Caleb's bed?" Jester rushed, before she quickly processed what was happening. "Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods," she started saying loudly as Caduceus walked up from behind everyone. 

"Hey guys, did we figure out what the bang was-oh my." he turned around quickly. 

"I have to say, Caleb, I'm a little surprised." Beau said and quickly left the room, "I don't want to hear anything about it ever, _ever_, but I'm surprised." 

Fjord followed her without saying anything other than a quick 'sorry', and Caleb was still too anxious to speak. 

"Come on, Jester, Nott, let's leave them alone." Caduceus said as he tried to ferry them out of the room, thank the Gods for Caduceus.

"Wait, what was that sound?" Jester asked, peaking her head back in the room as she was leaving. 

"The um, the table fell. I was, practicing dunamancy." Caleb stuttered. 

"Oh." she said, "I'm sorry I thought you guys were being attacked or like, killing each other or something. Not fucking." 

"_Jester_." Caduceus said, voice the slightest bit more stern than before. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she left, laughing. 

With the door finally shut Caleb felt like his anxiety had gone through the roof and would not be coming down any time soon, he turned to Essek and tried to find the words to apologize. Essek waved his hand, "Your friends are invasive but interesting, I'm not embarrassed and you shouldn't be either." he said simply, "Now, come back under the covers, I'm cold and only have so much time left on my break." 

Caleb agreed and crawled back under the covers with him, laying stiffly on his back he let Essek drape himself across his body.


End file.
